


I'm Not Crazy (I'm Just a Little Unwell)

by Willow_Angel



Series: A Different Side of Me [1]
Category: Split (2016), Wanted (2008), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Mental Disorders, Multi-Crossover, multi-personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: In which Moira's curiosity gets the better of her, and Charles takes the group on a trip inside his head... to meet all the other people inside his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been hanging in the back of my head since I first went a saw Split, and hooooly shit. The Crossover Queen is back at it again :'D
> 
> I think there's just going to be a bunch of one-shots in this universe for now, I don't think I'll flesh it out into a fully-fledged story just yet. I want to approach it a different way this time :)
> 
> I'm pumped for this though! This one was really fun to write, for three really fun universes to think about. First it was just, "Hey, what is Charles was one of the Horde?", and then it was, "What the hell, I love Wanted, I'll chuck Wesley in there too. This will be AWESOME."
> 
> Enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> (Title from "Unwell" by Matchbox 20)

Moira glared at Raven. “Just _tell_ me why Charles is acting strange! I’m the leader of this operation, and I don’t want to have to order you.”

“Charles isn’t acting strange!” Raven insisted, wringing her hands. “This is normal for him. Acting a little out of character once in a while is perfectly normal.”

“Why do I not believe that?” Erik asked, his face blank but his eyes fiery. “You’re nervous.”

“C’mon, guys,” Alex tried. “It’s the Professor we’re talking about. We can trust him.”

Moira turned on Alex. “I don’t think I can trust a man that doesn’t explain his random bursts of strange behaviour,” she persisted. “Haven’t you heard him talking to himself when he thinks he’s alone?”

“Talking to himself?” Alex asked, furrowing his brow.

“It’s like it’s not even him talking,” Erik agreed. He looked like it was hard for him to admit it. “It’s like he’s been possessed by someone else.”

“I heard him say a name, too,” Moira added, and then turned back to Raven. “Who’s Kevin?” she asked. “And who’s Wesley?”

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it with an exasperated sigh. “Please,” she said. “Just trust Charles. There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“Then ask him to explain himself,” Moira demanded.

“Or,” Charles’s voice called from the doorway, and everyone turned to see him leaning against the doorframe, “you could ask me yourself.” He looked around at them all, some of them adopting sheepish expressions. “Instead of having a meeting in which you forgot that I am, in fact, a telepath.” He gave them a sad, almost disappointed, look. “I’m sorry you don’t trust me.”

Raven bit her lip, and walked over to Charles. “Maybe this is the only way they’ll trust you,” she murmured quietly. “Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe you need to show more people.”

Charles regarded her with those brilliant blue eyes of his. “Maybe you’re right,” he agreed, and then sighed, squaring his shoulders. “If all of you are really that curious, you’d better get comfortable.”

“Why?” Moira asked, looking a little nervous.

Charles smiled grimly at her. “In order to properly tell you, we need to take a trip inside my head.”

Once they were all settled and watching him intently, Charles put two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. Their visions all went white and they closed their eyes instinctively, and when they opened them again, they were…

In the Xavier mansion. Except, they were in a hallway that lead to a room they all knew was locked. Charles was standing in front of it with a small smile. The hallway was big enough here for them all to be standing in a line in front of him. Raven immediately moved to be next to Charles.

“Raven is the only person I’ve ever shown this room,” Charles said. “In this room is the reason for my sudden strange behaviours. This room is the only proof I have that I’m not insane. It’s a room that nobody would believe.”

They were all silent, and seemed to be holding their breaths. So Charles turned and pushed open the door, and they all walked in after him and his sister.

There was a circle of chairs, people sitting in all but two of them. They all turned when they entered. Some of them were men, some were women, and some they couldn’t quite tell.

“Charles?” one of the men asked nervously. “What are you doing?”

“Trust me, Kevin,” Charles asked quietly. “Please. I need to do this.” Kevin nodded, still looking unsure. He looked exactly like Charles, but with a bald head and wearing slack pants and a hoodie.

“Come on, guys,” another man said, stretching his arms back and clasping his hands behind his head. “It’s been _ages_ since people have visited us, let Charles have this one.” He ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he could have been Charles’s twin brother; the only differences between him and Charles were they way they dressed, spoke, and their hairstyles. Charles was a lot neater than this man was.

“I’m not sure I approve of this,” another person said, a lady this time. She had a sharp face with sharp eyes, and brunette hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She sat up tall with her legs together in a long brown skirt with black heels, and she wore a dark pink jumper and her hands were sitting loosely in her lap. She was a very proper woman. “And Wesley,” she said. “You need to be more careful of when you take the light.”

“Ease up, Patricia,” Charles’s messier twin drawled with a deep American accent. “You need to be less strict on everyone. You’re not the boss here.”

“You don’t want to wake the Beast,” Patricia hissed.

Charles turned to all of them, smiling grimly again. “This is what is constantly in my head,” he explained. “I’ll make it a little easier for you to see us.”

The room flickered a few times, and then the circle was a half-circle, with everyone facing Charles and the group. All the seats were full except for two: the very first one and the very last one. Charles kissed Raven on the temple and went to sit in the first chair next to Kevin, who was looking at the group nervously. Next to Kevin was Wesley, stretched out comfortably. Two chairs down was Patricia, who was staring them down with narrow eyes.

It was then that the group realised that although everybody in the chairs looked a little different, they all had one thing in common: Charles’s too-blue eyes.

“Charles, this is very unsafe,” Patricia hissed.

“Jesus Christ, Patricia,” Wesley sighed exasperatedly, “calm the fuck down.”

“Wesley, that language is hardly appropriate,” Charles sighed too.

Wesley looked around Kevin at Charles. “Jeez, you need to ease up too,” he said.

“Just because I don’t go around running my mouth off at everyone,” Charles shot back.

“You have an English accent, Chuck, c’mon.”

“Would you guys stop already?” Kevil said loudly, throwing his hands up. “You’re driving me insane!”

“Would you all just calm down for a minute?” one of the other male identities said in a higher-pitched voice, standing up from his chair next to Patricia. He was wearing a stylish jumper and skinny jeans, and dark hair stuck out from underneath his beanie. Walking forwards, he said, “I for one am just happy to see Raven again!”

Raven giggled and wrapped her arms around the identity’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Hey, Barry,” she said, grinning. “It’s been too long.”

“It _has_!” Barry exclaimed, pulling back. He cupped her now blue face, studying it. “You’ve grown up since I saw you properly last!”

“Charles needs to let some others into the light more often,” a girl said in a light French accent. She looked at them kindly from about two-thirds of the way down the line, curly blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders and over a long light blue dress. “But meeting his friends here is good enough for me.” She gave a little wave. “Hello, I’m Felicia. It’s wonderful to meet you all.”

“My name’s Hedwig!” one declared loudly. He was a little boy, eyes bright and hair flopping into his eyes. He swung his legs back and forth, his feet not even close to touching the ground. He sat next to the empty chair that Barry had been occupying minutes before. “I have red socks!”

Barry rolled his eyes. He looked at the group, who looked completely shell-shocked. “Welcome to our home,” he said softly. “Most of us are nice.”

“All of you live inside Charles’s head?” Erik asked, the first of the group to speak.

Barry nodded. “We’re all separate people that have to share a body, I suppose. We all appeared for a reason, and here we are.”

“If you had all just left well enough alone, we wouldn’t have to be explaining this,” one of the male identities snapped. He sat in between Kevin and Patricia, glaring at them through thin glasses.

“I agree,” Patricia said shortly.

Barry made a “Tsk” sound, turning towards them. “You two seriously need to lighten up a little!” he exclaimed. “You’re dragging the mood down!”

“The mood was dragged down a long time ago,” an identity about halfway down the line interrupted pointedly. He had one arm slung over the back of his chair, his legs crossed at the knees. He looked almost bored. “It was dragged down when they started preparing _that_ chair.”

“Oh, please, let’s not drag _that_ into this,” Charles said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Barry hummed agreement.

The bored-looking identity shrugged. “I’m just saying,” he said. He looked at the group and gave a little wave. “Hey, I’m Luke by the way,” he introduced himself.

“What is this?” Moira breathed, looking down the line and back.

Charles cleared his throat, making it obvious that he was going to explain it. Barry made a small noise of urgency, kissed Raven on the forehead, and went to take his seat again.

“To make it clear and simple,” Charles began, “this is what you would call Multi-Personality Disorder. Or, Dissociative Identity Disorder. Whichever you prefer, they’re just two names for the same thing.”

“I don’t like being called a disorder,” one of the female identities declared loudly. Her golden hair was plaited over her shoulder, and she had fire dancing in her eyes.

“I know you don’t, Jade,” Charles said softly. “But unfortunately that is what it’s called.”

“So, when I heard you talking to yourself the other day…” Moira started.

“I wasn’t talking to myself,” Charles answered. “I was talking to Wesley.” Wesley raised an eyebrow. “There are a few of us that have the light more often than others.”

“Totally unfair,” Barry muttered.

“I’m sorry, Barry, but we’re in the middle of something here,” Charles said. “As in, World-War-Three something.”

“I know,” Barry sighed.

“Wait,” Hank interjected, speaking for the first time. “Are all of you telepaths?”

“No,” Kevin answered him. “Actually, most of us aren’t even mutants. There’s only three of us that are, and Charles is the only telepath.”

“Who are the other mutants?” Moira asked.

“Me,” Wesley said. “My heart beats at an excess of four hundred beats per minute, I have heightened senses and reaction time, and enhanced speed, strength and endurance. Oh, I’m also an assassin and can bend bullets.” He grinned at Hank. “I bet I could outrun you, big guy.”

Hank flushed pink. “Wesley!” Charles scolded him.

Wesley shrugged. “Truth hurts.”

“Who’s the other mutant?” Erik asked, before another argument broke out.

Everyone went silent, and Charles licked his lips nervously. “The Beast,” he said finally.

Hedwig nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, the Beast is really powerful! He’s big, and strong, and is bullet proof, et cetera!”

“The end chair is for him,” Luke said. “Not sure he’d fit in it, though.” Wesley snorted at that.

“Please, don’t talk about him,” Felicia said hurriedly, looking up and down the line nervously. “He’ll hear you.”

“Perhaps they should meet the Beast,” Patricia suggested, staring at them with that narrow gaze of hers.

“Patricia,” Charles said sharply. “That’s enough.”

The room flickered again, and Charles sucked in a breath of pain, hands flying up to his temples. When the flickering stopped, the group saw Kevin, Wesley and Barry huddled around Charles, who looked like he was in pain.

“Charles?” Erik immediately walked over to Charles, Raven right on his heels.

Charles opened his eyes and looked at Erik apologetically. “I’m sorry, my friend,” he said. “I can’t keep this up for much longer.” He hissed in pain again as the room flickered in and out of existence. “I’ve never done this for this long with this many people before. I wasn’t entirely sure I could do it in the first place.”

“Rest, Charles,” Wesley told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take care of it.”

Charles looked at Wesley. “Thank you.” He managed to stand up, leaning on Wesley, looking suddenly drained and weary. He looked over at the group. “I hope showing you this helps you trust me,” he said. “But I can’t keep this up any longer.”

“But let’s do this another time!” Barry said. “It was cool meeting you guys!”

“It was good seeing all of you again,” Raven told him.

“Until next time!” Barry winked at her.

The room flickered out of existence again, and this time everyone opened their eyes to find themselves in the room they were in beforehand. They all blinked a few times, trying to take in what they just experienced.

“Well,” Charles’s voice said suddenly, startling them. They looked over to see what looked like Charles, but at the same time, didn’t look like Charles.

“Wesley?” Raven asked.

Wesley nodded, leaning back on the couch. “I hope that was entertaining for you,” he said, studying them all with eyes that clearly said ‘ _One wrong move and you won’t move again._ ’

Everyone looked at each other. Everyone looked confused, except Moira, who looked a little ashamed, and Erik, whose expression was as blank as always.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Come hang out at willow0angel.tumblr.com! :D
> 
> If any of you have requests or headcanons for one-shots in this universe, hit me with them! I eagerly await your thoughts :)


End file.
